


A visit to the ISO dentist.

by Ebonyswanne



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyswanne/pseuds/Ebonyswanne
Summary: Working for the ISO has it perks as the resident on base dentist, that is unless your the dentist and your patient is a ninja.





	

Dr. Smithy looked at his latest patient lying helpless in his dentist chair. It had been a very ordinary day up until now, spending his time cleaning ISO employee's dirty teeth and doing fillings was his everyday job-- Usually it was very ordinary. 

"Open up wide." He said casually, glancing at his latest patient, a young man who looked no older than twenty with scruffy caramel hair and wild grey eyes.

"Remember, on false move." The man in dentist chair's eyes threatened him, in fact his whole demeanour threatened him. 

Dr Smithy sighed. "I have to check that back tooth you said is hurting badly, want me too or not?"

"Do it." The man ordered, and opened his mouth wide, fear entering his pale coloured eyes, Dr Smithy got on with his usual check-up.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked casually as he poked around in the young man's mouth.

"Ggaahh raace rivver" The man mumbled.

"That sounds like a dangerous line of work, are you good at it?" Dr Smithy asked as his sharp instrument hit the sore tooth.

A hand shot up, grabbing him around the throat, shocking the life out of the poor dentist.

"Good reflexes." He gasped as his glasses hit the floor.

The young man backed down a little, letting the doctor's feet come back to the floor, slowly letting go. Gasping for breath Dr Smithy wondered if he should continue or report him to Dr Nambu for assault. 

"That hurt." The man said simply, lying back down in the chair.

He massaged his throbbing raw throat."I...see...I...found...the...one...that's...bothering you."

"You can say that...now...do something about it." He demanded gruffly. "By the way, you talk to anyone about this appointment." He threatened.

The dentist fumbled with a needle, the feeling of the young mans threat only made him nervous." I feel it’s better that we numb the area totally...so…it won't hurt… much."  
The mans, greyish eyes actually looked at the needle with fear in them, then he gritted his teeth.

"No way... I HATE needles." His young face hardened as he tried not to stop his whole body from shaking. No one had this effect on him, but this man, could kill with one glare he thought looking away from him.

"Well, it either the needle or the painful tooth without anything, I just rip it out. Take your pick?" Dr Smithy loaded up the pain killer and numbing drugs.

"Don't you use gas?" The man asked eyes glued to the needle.

"No, this would be less violent." Dr. Smithy informed him.

The man pulled a feather out of his pocket and began chewing on it vigorously.

"Now I see why you have dental issues, metal things like that will wear down your teeth fast." Dr Smithy casually informed him.

"Shut up and get on with it." The young man snapped trying to get comfortable in his seat.

He approached him holding up the needle, the mans, eyes reflected intensely what he thought about it.

"Take that thing out of your mouth now." Dr. Smithy ordered like he was talking to his two year old son.

"Make me." The man said clenching his teeth harder on the feather.

"If I must..." Dr Smithy said, looking over at his assistant Cindy.

"Handsome, just pass me that feather." Cindy purred leaning over him and exposing some of her ample bosom.

The mans, jaw dropped, he surrendered the feather to her." I want that back..." He said feasting his eyes on her curves.

"When you're done...come and get it." She purred softly, and left the room with his eyes following her.

"Open up boy." Dr Smithy ordered standing over him.

The mans, grey eyes widened, but he didn't say a word and did what the doctor asked.

"Now, was that so bad?" Dr Smithy asked injecting the medication that would make his mouth numb for hours.

"Dt tuff..yuk." He managed.

"Now stay still...I just need to pull this tooth out." Dr Smithy looked through his tools for the tweezers.

"Yah..ggoonna dooo whattt." Then he sprung from his chair sending dental equipment flying across the room including the dentist.

He picked up a scalpel and flung the doctor against the wall.

Smithy began to tremble violently as he muttered." No money is worth this... you don't hear these stories in dental school, I got…the…job… with… the ISO…they…didn't…tell…me…about…YOU…"

The desperate man picked up his dentist and forced him down in the chair." How would you like your tooth pulled..."

He began to wonder if he would live to see his wife and children. "I'm just a dentist…I." He pleaded without any shame, fearful tears rolled down his cheeks.

The door opened, another young man stepped in just in time to save him.

"Joe, back away from the dentist." The young man said.

"Ken, he waz goin ta pull out a tooth-" Joe slurred.

"Joe, step away from the nice dentist and no one gets hurt." Ken ordered.

Joe loosened his grip. Dr. Smithy bolted from the room.

"Joe calm down or else I'll do it myself." Ken scolded. Joe put down the scalpel.

"Ya wouldn…"

"Try me…"

Putting a hand over the numbed side of his mouth. "OK, ya would…"

"You going to be in big trouble with DR Nambu if another dentist quits over this tooth extraction...it will be the fourth one this month. None have succeed on this mission. " Ken frowned deeply. “ You know get that tooth our for all our sakes.”

Joe scoffed." I hate dentists...like I care..."

"I can see that, and from what I see the feeling is mutual." Ken began to smirk a little.

"Remember the last time they tried to do it using the laughing gas...and we got called out…" Ken began to chuckle.

Joe snarled. "We don alk bout ...cause muc hurt...to you...den Jinpa."

"Goons thought the Condor had gone all weird. Then what you did-"

"We don talk bout dat..." Joe repeated balling his fists and he walked up to Ken with a menacing scowl.

"I wish we had it on video..." Ken said grinning, watching Cindy walk in her tight fitting white nurse's dress. Her long strawberry blond curly locks bouncing as she glided over to the Condor flirting with her green eyes, and she stopped in front of him and ran a perfect manicured French tipped nail over to his chest, she looked up at him like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.  
"You want that feather back?" She purred again. "I know just how to use one of those..." She indicated with a flirty smile and wink. Joe fell for it hook line and sinker.  
"You bet I wan dit back...we...could...dav shower...togeth-" He drawled, then something picked him in the butt. Cindy kept smiling...

"What tha-" He began, falling ungracefully to the ground.

"Cindy, you'll pay for this...so will you Ken." The Condor said before passing out.

"We should have done it this way the first time." Cindy said taking off her wig revealing long black shiny hair.

"Ken stop starring." She scolded him then she looked down at Joe.

"I just never...welll ahhh imagined. I wasn't!" He fumbled blushing to the roots of his hair then he looked around the room and whistled.

"What me with big boobs?" she raised a perfectly shaped inquiring eyebrow. "Do you like them...I might keep them."

She giggled and put a hand over her mouth. Ken went redder in the face. "Jun. I love you just the way you are..."

"How sweet of you to say..." She purred draping her arms around his neck, Ken tried not to look down, blushing until his face burned bright red.

Looking directly into her eyes he said."Lets get that dentist back in, and get this tooth out before the next mission..." Ken indicated to the unconscious Condor sprawled out on the floor.  
"Our work here is done." The Eagle watched as Ryu dropped the Condor back into the dentist chair.


End file.
